Rune Master (class)
Rune Master Once a Mystic has possessed an Unown, they have glimpsed into the power of the reality altering pokemon’s hive mind and have drawn the attention of all Unown who wander the world. The Rune Master takes hold of the Unown and works with them to improve their power while the Unown begin to influence the Mystic who calls themselves their master. Cross Classing Aura User: Rune Master, 18 STR, 14 CON Petrologist: Rune Master, 16 INT 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Rune Master Gifted Features 'Calling Chord' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Self. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the roll exceeds 10, an Unown appears within 5 yards of you. It is not immediately hostile. 'Letter Press' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: One to four Unowns. Effect: You may combine up to five separate Unowns into one Pokemon. If you have already combined two Unowns, you may still only add up to three more Unowns to the new Unown to make five total. Combined Unowns retain all different instances of Hidden Power. When combining Unowns, pick a Unown to be the Prime Unown of that combination. Whenever you add a Unown to a Prime Unown, add 2 points to any of the Prime Unown’s Base stats. Unowns combined with Letter Press can be kept in a single Poke Ball. Once combined with Letter Press, Unowns cannot be separated. Rune Master Features 'Banish' Prerequisite: Rune Master, 30 Unowns Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - As long as you have 30 Active Unowns Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 16, the target is removed from the encounter and placed into a pocket dimension known as Unown Space for 1d20 days. The target returns to the exact same spot it was, when it was Banished. When the target returns from Unown Space, its HP is halved. The target does not feel any time lost during days it spends in Unown Space as a result of being hit by Banish. You may return a target from Unown Space to the same space it was Banished from as a Trainer Action. If you use Banish on a day where you used Banish on the previous day and roll less than 15 during the initial roll for Banish, you are instead sent to Unown Space for 1d4 days. You may not end your stay in Unown Space early. 'Dimension Gate' Prerequisite: Rune Master, Hidden Teleport, 20 Unowns Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - As long as you have 15 Unowns with you. Target: An adjacent area, with nothing occupying the targeted area. Effect: Choose an area you have visited in the past year. In the targeted area a magic door opens that, when stepped through, acts as a one-way door, which teleports you to the area you chose. The door teleports you into an open space that is not occupied by anything, or the nearest available area that isn’t occupied by anything. 'Hidden Curse' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 15, teach the target the Move Curse. When an Unown you own use Curse, they may use it as if they were a Ghost-Type Pokemon. You may not target a Prime Unown with Hidden Curse if it already knows Curse. 'Hidden Disable' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 15, teach the target the Move Disable. You may not target a Prime Unown with Hidden Disable if it already knows Disable. 'Hidden Power' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: When you take Hidden Power, follow the instructions for the Move Hidden Power to determine what Type and Damage Dice Roll your Hidden Power will be. If you don’t like the results of your Hidden Power, you may reroll your Type or Damage Dice Roll once (You must stick with whatever your second roll is, unless it is the exact same roll, in that case you may reroll until it is a different result). You may take Hidden Power as many times as you’d like. If you take Hidden Power a fourth time or any more times after, you must replace a previous instance of Hidden Power. Use the Move Hidden Power. 'Hidden Power Beam' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: When the target Prime Unown uses one of its Hidden Powers, instead of it acting as a Burst, it is instead a 12-meter Beam. 'Hidden Power Column' Prerequisite: Rune Master, Hidden Power Beam, Hidden Power Spray Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: When the target Prime Unown uses one of its Hidden Powers, instead of it acting as a Burst, it is instead a Column 2-meters wide. 'Hidden Power Spray' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: When the target Prime Unown uses one of its Hidden Powers, instead of it acting as a Burst, it is instead a Spray 8-meters long and 25° wide. 'Hidden Recover' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 15, teach the target the Move Recover. You may not teach a Prime Unown a Move with Hidden Recover if it already knows that Move. 'Hidden Spike' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 15, teach the target the Move Agility, Amnesia, Barrier, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power or Nasty Plot. You may not teach a Prime Unown a Move with Hidden Spike if it already knows that Move. 'Hidden Teleport' Prerequisite: Rune Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Prime Unown. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 15, teach the target the Move Teleport. You may not target a Prime Unown with Hidden Teleport if it already knows Teleport. 'Ruin' Prerequisite: Rune Master, 15 Unowns Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - As long as you have 10 Active Unowns Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 15, the target is Paralyzed, Burned, Poisoned, Asleep, Frozen and Confused. The target is cured of all of the afflictions, as a result of Ruin, in 1d6 turns. Category:Mystic Advanced Classes